Hal Jordan 'Green Lantern'
Hal Jordan is a pilot for the Isis Fountain and the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Early History Born the middle of three brothers, Harold "Hal" Jordan idolized his father, test pilot Martin H. Jordan, and wanted to follow in the elder Jordan's footsteps. Martin Jordan, the top test pilot for Luthercorp, had been participating in the test flight of an experimental new plane when a critical loss of pressure in the jet caused the aircraft to crash. Hal saw his father die in front of his eyes. Luthorcorp, finding Martin responsible for the crash as the senior Jordan was known to be somewhat reckless, denied the family any compensation for his death and thus Hal and his brothers were left to be raised by their uncle Thomas Jordan who lived in Coast City. Military Career Life since he was practically in utero was all about flying for Hal, from his earliest memories of 'flying' in the arms of his father to getting his single engine license when he was fifteen. Up in the sky, he felt closest to his father, whom he still missed terribly. Up there, he could remember his father as he was and not the terrible images of The Crash that were forever burned into his being. Upon entering college, he promptly joined the ROTC branch and excelled in his studies. When he graduated, his joining the US Air Force was the young man's natural course. However, life in the Air Force did not pan out as Hal wished. In this new world, his father's shadow loomed over his shoulder and when he wasn't busy defending his father, he was busy living up to Martin's reputation... and it nearly killed him. So many critical eyes on him pressured Hal into a self-destructive cycle of attempting to acheive perfection. Like any predator, alcoholism was laying in wait. Before he even realized it, Hal was drinking whenever he could, because it chased the shadows away, relaxed him, let him sleep. Little did he realize that no matter what he did, fis father's image wouldn't be changed until evidence offered another optio The Corps July 18th, the average non-committal, hot-as-hell day in south Texas. That night had seen the normal activities on an Air Force base and like he and his friends always did, they headed off post to bar crawl an hour away in downtown Houston. Johnny Stiller, a gangly, bucktoothed pilot from Oklahoma who was going to marry his childhood sweetheart at the end of October. Dan 'The Man' Heigelsohn, the youngest of Hal's cronies and at 5' 6", the shortest. Shavi Patel, the dark-skinned babe with the great ass from Supply and Dan's current girlfriend. Sam Thuy, Hal's roommate and first generation American, living the dream his Vietnamese parents had hoped for when they'd sold everything in 1975 to come to America. Except for a two hour period, Hal remembered everything that night. How good Shavi smelled, the lightning bugs decorating the dark sides of the road. ALL the alcohol... he remembered running into friends, one of whom had tried to take his keys. Mistake. No one drove Hal's baby, a sweet cherry red Mustang with five on the floor, 425 horses and eight cylinders. He even remembered someone saying 'No way... Hal's in control, man.. ", fateful words that persuaded the key usurper to leave him alone. In retrospect, Hal found himself wishing he hadn't tried so hard to be perfect. There had been a dog and a dangerous stretch of road but no matter how many variables he wanted to throw into it, Hal knew he was the one at fault. The only thing he could have done to prevent the accident was not get behind the wheel in the first place. He'd felt everything, Shavi's boot catching him in the side of the head as she flew through the windshield seconds after a massive oak tree burrowed four feet into the engine. Stupidly, his brain supplied mathematic calculations of velocity and impact in proportion to the size of the object. Sam, who was in the passenger seat, now had a gut full of car parts. Stunned, Hal managed to extract himself from the car, the smell of gas filling his senses seconds before the engine compartment exploded. Johnny had been unconscious. Dan, behind Sam, was pinned and both of them burned to death. The blast knocked Hal back several feet, his head impacting the ground and that's when he figured he was going to die too. However, the light he saw wasn't the afterlife beckoning him. Suddenly, Hal found himself in a desert, underneath the same full moon illuminating Texas and standing in front of wreckage that wasn't his car. A.. ship. A spaceship and from within, someone calling his name. There was a blur of movement and suddenly, he was standing inside the ship, next to a dying extraterrestrial. Abin Sur, Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Much of what Abin Sur said to him remained garbled but the gist of the conversation was about Earth, this Sector 2814 and that Abin Sur was dying. His passing demanded the passing of the Ring of the Green Lantern to the greatest will power on the planet. Oddly enough, that appeared to be Hal. He remembered Sur placing the ring on his finger... everything was fuzzy after that. Some two days later, Hal woke up in a Houston area hospital, the only survivor of the crash and not one scratch on him. The cut from Shavi's boot, the nicks and slices from all the broken glass, all of it, gone. And on his hand, a ring. The aftermath was no where near as kind. Hal found himself dishonourably discharged, barely escaping a court martial and prison for drunk driving and manslaughter for the simple fact, he wasn't at the scene of the accident. The investigating officer assumed Shavi had been driving. Metropolis It took six months before Hal was able to find work again, after numerous rejections arising from his dishonourable discharge from the Air Force. An old friend, Thomas Kamalku, an Inuit engineer he served with, recommended Hal for the position of pilot at the Isis Foundation based in Metropolis. Leaving Coast City behind, Hal comes to Metropolis, hoping to make a new start. Personality Vital Statistics Height: 6ft 2 Hair: Dark Blonde Eyes: Brown Family *Martin "Marty" H. Jordan (father, deceased) *Unnamed mother (deceased) *Jack Jordan (older brother) *Jim Jordan (younger brother) Race: Human Powers/Skills/Weapons The Green Lantern power ring can generate a variety of effects and energy constructs, sustained purely by the ring wearer's strength of will. The greater the user's willpower, the more effective the ring. The limits of the power ring's abilities are not clearly defined and it has been referred to as "the most powerful weapon in the universe" on more than one occasion. Across the years, the ring has been shown capable of accomplishing anything within the imagination of the ring bearer. Often, the rings are used to form solid-light constructs, the power and size of which are limited only by the ring-bearer's willpower. Power rings allow the user to fly and to cover themselves and others with a protective force field, suitable for travelling through outer space. They can also generate beams and solid structures of energy that can be moved simply by thinking about doing so, enabling the user to create cages, transportation platforms, restraints, creatures, walls, and battering rams. The ring can also be used to search for energy signatures or particular objects. It can serve as a universal translator. The ring can manipulate sub-atomic particles (effectively producing new elements) and split atoms, but those powers are rarely used by Green Lanterns. The rings of the Green Lantern appear to be semi-sentient computers, able to talk to and advise the user as to various courses of action.